


Cafuné

by artificialmac



Series: Foreign Word Fics [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Foreign Word Fics, M/M, fwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Cafuné (Portuguese) – The act of running your fingers through your lover’s hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of one-shots inspired by foreign words with no English translation.

Roy squinted as the sun from the window hit him square in the face. He tried to put his hand in front to block out the sun, but it was trapped under something. He looked over to see Shane’s sleeping form. A fond smile broke out on his face and he stopped trying to move his hand, lest he wake the younger man.

Roy admired the way the sun fell across his body. It bounced and curved and made patterns along Shane’s exposed back. Roy also took note of the scratches and bruises that were smattered along his side and back. The memories of how he had gotten them lingered in the back of Roy’s mind.

Shane’s breathing changed slightly and Roy saw his eyes flutter. The blue orbs revealed themselves, but the second the light found them, they hid behind blonde eyelashes. Roy felt Shane’s groan before he heard it, and found himself smiling wider at his lover’s dislike for mornings.

Shane mumbled out something that Roy couldn’t make out. “What was that love?”

Shane lifted his head and shot Roy a withering look. “Why are the curtains open?”

“How should I know?”

Shane groaned again and rolled a little, burying his face in the pillows, and freeing Roy’s arm in the process. Roy stretched his limb, wincing at the numb feeling. Then he followed Shane’s lead and rolled, so that the sun wasn’t hitting him as much. He found himself chest to back with Shane, and his hands began to wander.

Roy traced the rays of sun with his fingers. Then he found the bruises and scratches and gave them each a playful press. Roy had his fingers on Shane’s broad shoulders, and he kissed the trail his hands followed, smiling against Shane’s skin when he heard a noise, not unlike a whimper from Shane. His fingers ultimately ended in Shane’s hair. The digits tangled and brushed through the thick mop of blonde. When Roy had untangled all of the knots from Shane’s hair, he ran his nails along Shane’s scalp.

The two of them laid there in silence with Roy’s hands searching Shane’s hair. Shane’s breathing changed again and he was asleep.

Roy felt something take root in him then. It was something he had felt before, but generally tended not to think about. But the sun fell sweetly across Shane’s lips, and caressed his jaw gently, and made his tan skin glow. In that moment Roy realized how lucky he was to be loved by such a beautiful boy. But it wasn’t just that he looked fuckable, literally always. Shane could look like a troll, and Roy would still never be able to get over him. The thing that Roy loved the most about Shane was his heart; the rest was just a nice little bonus, well, not little.

Roy fell asleep with a smile on his face, and his hands in Shane’s hair, and Shane.

The two took turns waking up and gazing, lovesick at the other, and then falling back asleep. Until Roy woke up to an empty bed, and a tantalizing smell wafting through his apartment. He sat up slowly and looked out the window, to see a dark sky. He had spent the whole day sleeping, and yet he felt more accomplished than ever.

Shane stood over the stove in a pair of Roy’s briefs humming something that Roy didn’t recognize. Roy placed his hands around Shane’s waist, causing the smaller man to jump. When he realized who it was, Shane relaxed back into Roy’s arms.

“Watcha making?” Roy’s voice was still gravelly from sleep and Shane found it incredibly sexy.

“Breakfast.”

Roy chuckled. “Bit late for that.”

Shane placed the last pancake on a plate, before turning around so he was chest to chest with Roy. Shane kissed him chastely on the mouth. Shane tasted like syrup, and home, and Roy couldn’t stop himself from smiling against Shane’s mouth.

Shane pulled back and gave him a strange look. “What are you smiling at?”

Roy just shook his head and kissed Shane again, before reaching around to grab the plate of pancakes. Shane gave a surprised shriek and tried to grab the plate, but Roy hid it from him.

“Hey!”

Roy ran out of the kitchen, trying to shove as many pancakes into his mouth as possible. Shane followed him through the small apartment laughing and yelling at the same time. Shane ended up snagging the plate to find half of a pancake left. He gave Roy his best angry expression, but the older man’s face was puffed out from all of the pancakes stuffed in his mouth, and Shane couldn’t help but smile.

The rest of the night was full of kisses, cuddles, old television shows, and the taste of maple syrup.


End file.
